steven_universefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Rose Kuvars/Tarihçe
Rose Kuvars, binlerce yıl önce Dünya'da yaratılmış olan ve doğuştan asker yeteneklerine sahip olan kuvars tipi bir taştı. Kökenleri genel olarak bilinmemektedir. Taş Anadünyası'nın Taşlar için sıkı standartlarına ve içinde zaten yaşayan canlılar olan bir gezegeni kolonize etme fikrine katılmıyordu. Anadünya fikirlerini değiştirmediği için o ve İnci, Kristal Taş İsyanı'nı başlatmıştır. İsyankar ordusu küçük başlasada zamanla büyük bir oranla büyüdü ve gezegni taşların kontrolünden çıkardı. Binlerce yıl sonra Greg Universe adlı bir insanlar romantik bir ilişkiye girdi ve oğulları Steven'ı, ilk ve tek yarı insan yarı taş canlı'yı, doğurmak için fiziksel formundan vazgeçti. 1. Sezon thumb|Rose'un "[[Lazer Işıklı Top" bölümünde görülen resmi.]] "Lazer Işıklı Top"ta, bir Anadünya izleme gemisi Dünya'ya doğru gelmeye başlar ve onu durdurabilecek tek şey Rose'un Lazer Işıklı Top'udur. Steven mili U-Stor'da bulur ve Taşlara verir. Kırmızı Göz yaklaştıkça, Steven babasının sözü olan "Her pirzola iyi olsaydı sosisliler olmazdı." cümlesini söyleyerek çalıştırmadan önce Taşlar mili aktive etmekte zorlanırlar. Işıklı top Rose Kuvars'ın kendisine benzeye bir ışın ateş eder ve Kırmızı Göz'ü yok eder. "Baloncuktaki Dostluk" bölümünde Steven, Connie'ye annesinin tarafından yarı sihirli olduğunu söylemiştir. "Bir Sürü Doğum Günü"nde Rose Kuvars, Ametist'in odasındaki bir resimde diğer Kristal Taşlar ve insanlar ile sömürge kıyafetleri giyerken görülmüştür. "Lars ve Havalı Çocuklar" bölümünde Kristal Taşlar, Steven'a Rose'un Ölü Adamın Halici'nde yetiştirdiği bir likeni gösterir ve Steven'a Rose'un her ilkbahar likene bakmak için tepeyi tırmandığını anlatmışlardır. Fakat Rose artık olmadığı için liken artık "haraket halindedir". Ametist likenin iğrenç olduğunu söyleyince İnci, Rose'un iğrenç olsa bile içinde güzellik gördüğünü söylemiştir. Sonrasında Havalı Çocuklar, likene bakmak için gelirler ve Steven'ın uyarılarını umursamayıp içine çekilirler. Tepede Lars ve Steven'ıda içine çekmiştir fakat güneş çıkmıştır ve bu likenin herkesi serbest bırakarak çiçek açmasını sağlamıştır. "Rose'un Odası"nda Steven, kendi için bir yer istemiştir ve taşı Rose'un odasının kapısını aktive etmiştir. "Canavar Arkadaşlar" bölümünde Steven, yanlışlıkla bir taş canavarını baloncuğundan çıkarır ve onun vahşi ve şiddetli içgüdülerini yatıştırmaya çalışır. Bunu başaramasından sonra Garnet, Rose'un güçlerini canavarları iyileştirmek için kullanmayı denemiş ama başarısız olmuştur. thumb|[[Ametist'i iyileştirmek için kullandıkları Rose'un Çeşmesi.]] "Dolaylı Öpücük" bölümünde Ametist taşını çatlatır ve bu yüzden Garnet Rose'un şifalı göz yaşları olduğunu açıklar. Böylece taşlar Rose'un şifa kaynağına gider ama kaynak tıkalıdır ve bu yüzden Garnet ve İnci bunun nedenini bulmaya giderler. Yok oldukları bu sürede Steven ve Ametist azman diken ve dallar tarafından sladırıya uğrar ve onlardan kaçmaya çalışırken boş kaynağın içinde saklanırler. Birkaç an sonra kaynak tekrar çalışmaya başlar ve Steven su altındayken Rose'un ona elini uzatıyormuş gibi görünen bir figür görür. "Sır Takımı"nda Ametist, İnci'ye taş parçalarıyla dolu bir Rose Kuvars baloncuğuyla ne yaptığını sorar ve İnci onların Rose'un baloncuğuna nasıl tepki verdiklerini inceledeğini söyler. Tüm kaçar parçalar bulunduktan sonra İnci, Steven'a onların Rose'un baloncuğunu kullanarak baloncuklanması gerektiğini söyler. "Karpuz Steven" bölümünde Steven, bilmeden tonlarca kendisine benzeyen karpuzlar yetiştirir. İnci, Rose'un onun savunucuları olarak davranan hisleri olan karpuzlar yetiştirebildiğini söyler. Sonrasında karpuzlar muhalifçe davranınca Garnet "Rose'un bitkileri savaşmak için yaşar." der. "Aslan 3: Kamera Kaydı" bölümünde Steven, Aslan'ın yelesine girer ve içinde Rose'a ait olan bir sürü şey bulur. Steven, üstünde "Steven İçin" yazan bir VHS kaseti bulur ve Sadie ile birlikte Büyük Çörek'te izlerler. Videoda Rose ve Greg'in sahilde eğlenmesini resmeder. Rose ona kendisini tanıtmasını ister ve Greg gururlu bir şekilde kendini Bay Universe olduğunu söyler. Kasetin gerisi Rose'un Steven'la direkt olarak konuşmasıyla geçer. Ona yaşayan her şeyin kendi deneyimleri ve karışık hayatları olduğunu söyler ve ikisininde aynı anda yaşayamayacağını yani onun yarısı olacağını söyler. Rose mutlu bir şekilde Steven'a kendisini sevdiği her anın onun Steven'ı sevmesi olduğunu anlatır. Rose, Steven'ın olağanüstü bir şey olacağını, bir insan olacağını neşeyle açıklar. Video, Rose ve Greg'in öpüşmek için birbirlerine eğilmeleriyle biter. "Test" bölümünde İnci, Steven'ın ne kadar büyüdüğünü söyler çünkü Steven, Rose'un baloncuğunu kullanabilmekte ve kalkanını iki kere çağırabilmeyi başarmıştır. Fakat iyileştirme yeteneğini kaybedince Kristal Taşlar, onun güvenini biraz arttırmak isterler. Ametist, İnci'nin Steven'ı kontrol edemediğini, kendisinden tavsiye almaması gerektiğini ve Rose'un kendilerine ne yapmalarını söylemesi için burada olmadığını söylemiştir. "Yolda"da İnci, Taşların Dünya'ya çok kötü bir şey yapmaya çalıştıklarını açıklamıştır. Rose, Garnet ve kendisi bu yaptıklarını doğru bulmayıp buna karşı ayaklanmışlardır ve bir daha Anadünya'ya gidip gidememelerini umursamamışlardır. Ametist sonra Steven'a Rose ve diğerleriyle tanışmadan önce Anaokulu'nda yaşadığını söylemiştir. "Maksimum Kapasite" adlı bölümde Greg, "deposunu temizlememesinin nedeninin Rose'un... " deyip, cümlesini bitirmemiştir. Ametist daha sonra gelip Mor Puma'ya dönüşüp Steven'la güreşir ve yanlışlıkla Rose ve Greg'in olduğu bir resmin çerçevesini kırar. Ametist daha da sonra Greg'in nasıl ondan Rose'u aldığını göstermek için Rose'a dönüşür. Sonunda, Rose ve Greg'in resminin düzeldiği görülür. thumb|İnci ve hologram Rose'un konuşması. "Rose'un Kılıcı" bölümünde Aslan, Taş Savaş Alanı'nda Rose'un Kılıcı'nın kınını bulur. Steven Rose'un Çilek Savaş Alanı'nda savaşıp savaşmadığını sorar ve İnci evet cevabını verip onunla birlikte savaştığını söyler. İnci gururlu bir şekilde Rose'un nasıl Kristal Taşlar'ı başarıya götürdüğünü ve nasıl Anadünyalarına karşı çıktıklarını anlatır. Daha sonra tapınakta İnci kını son gördüğünden beri çağların geçtiğini söyler. Steven İnci'ye Rose'un nasıl biri olduğunu sorar ve İnci onu üç kelimeyle anlatır; cesur, harikulâde ve güzel. İnci sonra kını Steven'a verir ve içine hiçbir şeyin Rose'un Kılıcı'ndan iyi içine oturamadığını söyler. Steven ona kılıcı sorunca İnci onu Rose'un Gizli Cephaneliği'ne götürür. Steven ona zaten buraya gelmiş olduğunu söyler ve nasıl çalıştığını bildiğini gösterir. İnci kılıcın nerede olduğunu sorar ve Steven'a, bir hologram ile, nasıl göründüğünü gösterir. Steven kılıcın Aslan'ın içinde olduğunu söyler ve İnci'nin kafası karışır. Tapınağa geri döndüklerinde Steven İnci'ye kılıcı gösterir ve İnci Rose'un hiçbir aslanı olmadığını söyler. Garnet, İnci'yi Rose'un herkesten sırlar tuttuğunu söyleyerek rahatlatmaya çalışır fakat bu İnci'yi sadece kızdırır. Yanlışlıkla Rose'un portresini neredeyse yere düşürür ve Çilek Savaş Alanı'na ışınlanır. Steven ve Aslan onu takip eder ve İnci Steven'a Aslan'ı ondan uzak tutmasını söyler ve böylece Steven İnci'yi tek başında takip etmeye başlar. Steven İnci'nin oturduğu kayaya ulaşınca Steven'a acaba onun gözlerinden Rose'un kendisini görebiliyor mu diye sorar. İnci Rose'un bir hologramını yaratır ve Rose'a burada kalıp Dünya için savaşacağını söyletir. İnci kendisininde istediğini söyler fakat Rose bunu yapması gerekmediğini söyleyerek bunu reddeder. İnci ve Rose'un hologramı el tutuşurlar ve Rose'un hologramı yok olur. İnci yaptığı her şeyi Rose için yaptığını söyler ve şu an onun hakkında ne düşündüğünü merak eder. Steven, İnci'nin oldukça muhteşem olduğunu söyler. Daha sonra is Steven, İnci'ye Kristal Taşlar'ın savaş bayrağını verir ve İnci bayrağı sallar. thumb|Rose, Greg'in şarkısını dinletikten sonra. "Steven İçin Hikaye" bölümünde Rose, Greg'in konserine gelen tek kişiydi, onun maskaralıklarına şaşkınlıkla baktı ve Greg ona tişörtün daha büyük bir bedenini getirmek için gidince ortadan kayboldu. Greg, Ametist ile karşılaştıktan sonra ona bakmaya başlamıştır, İnci ise Ametist'i Rose'un adını söylemeye çalışırken susturmuştur. Birkaç an sonra Garnet, Greg'i çitin gerisine atmaya çalışmıştır fakat Rose gelince onu yere bırakmıştır. Greg ona tişörtü uzatmış, Rose ise mutluca bu hediyeyi kabul etmişyir. Tam onlara şarkı söylemek üzereyken Greg, gelecek konserine geç kalacağını hatırlar ve gitmek zorunda kalır. Kısa bir süre sonra geri dönüp, tapınağın içine girip ona artık şarkı söyleyebileceğini söyleyerek kapısını sürekli çalışmıştır. Şarkısını söylemeye başlar, fakat Rose kapısından çıkar ve ona gitmesini söyler. Greg özür diler ve Rose ona hayatının kısa olduğunu, hayallerinin olduğunu ve kendisine zamanını harcamaması gerektiğini söyler fakat Greg istediği her şeyin zaten o olduğunu söyler. "Geri Dönüş"te Steven, Taş Savaş Gemisi'nin ateşin, kalkanıyla birlikte yoldan saptırır ve böylece Jasper kalkanın üstündeki Rose Kuvars sembolünü görür. Jasper, Steven'ın Rose olduğunu düşünerek onun neden böyle göründüğünü sorar. Steven'a ilk savaşta savaştığını ve Rose'un taktiklerine saygı duyduğunu söyler. Jasper, Steven'ı kaldırır ve kaybettiğini, üssünün alınmış olduğunu ve ordusunun mahvolduğunu söyler. "Hapisten Kaçış" bölümünde Jasper, Peridot'a Rose Kuvars'ın - Steven'ın Rose olduğunu düşünerek - öncelikleri olduğunu söyler. 2. Sezon "Eğlence Yolculuğu" bölümünde Steven, Havalı Çocuklar'a "Geri Dönüş" ve "Hapisten Kaçış" bölümlerinde başından geçenleri ve annesi Rose Kuvars'ı, hatta Kristal Taşlar'ın annesinin şu anda "hayatta" olmamasından dolayı onu suçladıklarını anlatmıştır zamanlarında.]] "Kılıcın Üzerine Yemin Etmek" bölümünde, "Onun İçin Yap" şarkısı süresinde İnci, savaş zamanında geçen bir sahneyi yansıtır. Bu yansımada Rose, neredeyse kendiyle aynı boyutlarda olan bir taş ile savaşırken görülür. İnci, Rose ve taş askerinin arasına geçer ve kendini fedâ eder. Garnet tarafından İnci'nin sürekli savaş alanında Rose için kendini fedâ ettiği açıklanmıştır. "Beraber Tutalım" bölümünde Safir (Garnet olarak), Yakut'a Rose'un Küme Taşları'nı bilme olaslığının olmadığını söylemiştir. "Konuşmamız Gerek" bölümünde Greg ve Rose, "Ne Yapabilirim" şarkısını söylemiştir. İşleri olduğu için Rose, şarkı bittikten kısa bir süre yanından ayrılmıştır. Daha sonra Greg, Rose'a gitmiştir, bilinmiyen bir melodiye dans etmişlerdir. Bu dansın sonunda Greg, Rose'a "Biz füzyon yapmadık" demiştir. Rose buna cevap olarak şaşkınlıktan dili tutulmuş bir şekilde insanların füzyon yapamayacağını belirtmiştir. İkisi; Garnet, Ametist ve İnci'nin onları gözlemlerken içten bir konuşma yaşamışlardır. "Tatlı Rüyalar" bölümünde İnci, rüyasında bir dilim pizza üzerinde Rose ile sörf yaptığını görür. İnci Rose'a Greg'i unutmasını ve birlikte galaksiyi gezmeleri gerektiğini söyler. Rose arkasına döner, Greg'in yüzü ortaya çıkarır ve bu İnci'nin iğrenme ve şokla uyanmasına yol açar. "Tarihi Hata" bölümünde Jamie, oyununda diğer tüm karakter gibi İnci'yi de oynamıştır ve "Rose Kuvars'ın habercisi" olduğunu iddia etmiştir. "Dostluk" bölümünde Garnet ve İnci, kendisini kapatan bir odada tıkılı kalmışlardır. Garnet İnci'ye güçlü olması gerektiğini ve onun kendi kaderini kontrol ettiğini söylemiştir, Steven veya Rose'un değil. In "Nightmare Hospital", Steven gives Connie Rose's Sword, which is taken away by Connie's mother. When Connie's mother takes the sword to the hospital she works at, Steven and Connie sneak in to retrieve it. Once they get it, Connie gets caught by her mother. The Cluster Gems arise and attack. After a lot of persuasions, Connie gets the sword to stop the Cluster Gems. When Connie and her mother are hugging, Steven looks down at Rose's Sword and hugs it. In "When It Rains", Steven explains to Peridot that he was made from his mother and father. Peridot doesn't understand, and Steven tells her that his mom is a Gem. Steven later says that he calls it "The Ballad of Rose and Greg". In "The Answer", Rose and Pearl arrive at the Cloud Arena to stop Blue Diamond's plans of colonizing the Earth. Three Rubies fuse and Rose easily takes them down, poofing two of them in the process. When Ruby and Sapphire accidentally fuse, the crowd gets angry. Rose and Pearl escape. Later on, Rose and Pearl meet Garnet again, and Rose explains to her that it's okay if she's fused and that it matters how they feel. In "It Could've Been Great", Peridot tells the Crystal Gems that they should never have stopped the colonization process, which angers them. Pearl tells her that "Rose Quartz believed all life was precious and worth protecting". Peridot argues that if Rose never formed the Crystal Gems, the Cluster would never have been made and that rebelling only delayed the inevitable. 3. Sezon In "Steven Floats", Steven is trying to picture happy things to make his descent lighter, and he thinks of Rose. He stops and says that he has complicated feelings about her. In "Mr. Greg", Pearl says Rose would have loved the Pepe's Burgers Jingle. Rose is later mentioned again when the painting of her is pointed out while Greg and Pearl hesitate to get along, before the two, along with Steven, go on a vacation to Empire City at Le Hotel (after Greg had received a check from Marty). Later on, Pearl starts to sing about how she couldn't move on from her love for Rose after Rose's choice of Greg and her departure before Steven gets the two attempt to reconcile and to be on better terms with each other. In "Greg the Babysitter", Greg tells Steven another story of how he ended up working at the Car Wash. In flashbacks, it is shown that Greg would often wait near the warp pad for Rose and the Crystal Gems to return from their missions. However, despite the loving relationship he has with Rose, Greg finds himself broke and barely making any money from his musical career. He ends up crashing at Vidalia's home and is roped into babysitting baby Sour Cream for her as she had to work and her babysitter canceled. Greg ends up taking Sour Cream to the beach, and Rose soon joins them. Rose is shown to be fascinated by baby Sour Cream and tells Greg it took her a while to realize that he and Sour Cream were both human and reveals she is envious at humans' ability to grow up. Greg briefly leaves Sour Cream with Rose telling her to watch him. However, when he returns to the beach he finds Rose and Sour Cream missing. He runs around the boardwalk searching for them and eventually finds Rose, though Sour Cream is not with her. Rose reveals that she did watch Sour Cream however she misunderstood and literally watched him climb all the way to the top of the Ferris Wheel, oblivious to the danger that Sour Cream was getting himself in. Greg climbs after him but gets stuck on top of one of the Ferris wheels cars and calls Rose to help them down. Rose tries to use the Ferris wheel controls to get them down but ends up breaking the control level and in anger smashes the controls, causing the Ferris wheel to spin out of control. Using her enhanced strength to stop the Ferris wheel from spinning and rips off one of the cars, using it to catch both Greg and Sour Cream. Greg tells Rose that she shouldn't let Sour Cream do anything he wants. Rose then asks why it is okay for Greg to do everything he wants and he's fine, Greg replies that he isn't a baby and doesn't need someone to help him. He then notices that he does need someone (Rose) to help him and states that he's a "baby", which helps him to realize how immature he is. As a result, Greg resolves to be a more mature person and after seeing a help wanted the sign at the car wash, he gets a job there in order to be more make some money to live on. Thus Rose is partially responsible for Greg ending up working at the car wash. In "Bismuth", Bismuth reveals that Rose changed her life and that she was also created on Earth. Rose told Bismuth that she could live however she wanted to instead of always taking Homeworld's orders. Later on in the basement of The Forge, Bismuth tells Steven that she offered Rose the Breaking Point, which would be used to shatter Gems, but Rose rejected the offer since it would make the Crystal Gems just as bad as Homeworld. Bismuth attacked Rose, and Rose ended up poofing Bismuth, bubbled her and placed her inside Lion and lied to the other Crystal Gems about her whereabouts. In "Back to the Moon", one of Homeworld Rubies revealed that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. 4. Sezon In "Buddy's Book", Rose is seen in The Desert with a pack of seven lions, when they discover Buddy Buddwick falling into unconsciousness there. When Buddy wakes up, he notices the lions surrounding him and pleads not to be eaten. She assures him they all mean no harm. Rose asks why he would venture into the desert, and he hands Rose his journal with his entries. He questions how he cannot find the Sand Castle. Rose notices this and points to the Sand Castle, which resembles a temple in the distance. Buddwick is excited to record it but realizes Rose saw it first and how it doesn't count to him being an exceptional explorer. He wants himself to be eaten by one of the lions, but Rose lets Buddwick know that while these places have been explored before, Buddwick has recorded them so intimately that it makes these explored areas look new and special again. Rose asks if Buddwick wants to become an author, which he has becomes afterward ever since, eventually creating the Buddwick Public Library in Beach City. In "Mindful Education," Stevonnie witnesses the white butterflies manifest into Rose, indicating that Steven is still disillusioned towards her. Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Karakter Tarihçeleri